Fatal One Episode 10
Recap Session 10 (The one with endless snakes and hallways) Characters: Bronwen Morningeye - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Engelbert - Level 5 Ranger, Level 1 Fighter El Sorono Delaunza the 3rd - Level 5 Cleric, Level 1 Fighter Horus - Level 6 Druid Episode Synopsis: The party spawns in the dungeon and moves to the room to the east. They move through the magic item room, with Sorono dragging behind him a bag filled with hunting traps and caltrops. Bronwen drags the bag as Sorono stops in the room and ponders whether he can use a 10 ft. pole to grab the magic item, and then thinks better of it. They move through a long hallway and move through the door to the north. The party is in a long hallway with three exits. They move to the room to the east, and go into the room, finding a Banshee and 2 Mummies. Englebert casts Silence in the room to protect the party from the Banshee. A Mummy uses it's Dreadful Glare on Engelbert and paralyzes him in fear, while the other Mummy does the same thing to Sorono. Sorono then gets hit by the Mummy and gets Mummy Rot. The other Mummy hits Englebert and give him Mummy Rot. Englebert throws a net on the Mummy and then drops the Banshee. The Mummies deal lots of damage to the party, and then go down. The party heals up, removes diseases, and then moves north through the door. They take the right portal, and find 4 Black Puddings and a horde of Goblins in the next room. The party drops the first Black Pudding and then Sorono Blesses the party. Bronwen fireballs the Goblin archers, and then Horus Conjures 8 Constrictor Snakes. More Black Puddings climb down the walls and start dropping the Constrictor Snakes. Sorono casts Spirit Guardians and spectral spirits start damaging the Black Puddings. The party and the Constrictor Snakes take down the rest of the Black Puddings. The party moves forward into the room, noticing letters and numbers on the floor and a door leading south. Through the door the party finds a lever that makes more rows of letters and numbers appear on the floor. The party moves back through the portal, and travels to the hallway with three exits. They move to the west door and go through, finding 4 Carrion Crawlers. Sorono is paralyzed and moved out of the room as the door shuts. Engelbert casts Fog Cloud, taking away all vision in the room. The Constrictor Snakes, which can see due to blindsight, start constricting Carrion Crawlers as the party fumbles around. The party moves out of the room and lets the snakes attack the Carrion Crawlers. Sorono reenters the room and draws a few Carrion Crawlers to him with a shout. After several snakes go down, Horus moves into the room and Conjures 8 Giant Poisonous Snakes. Sorono and the Giant Poisonous Snakes take down the Carrion Crawlers. The party moves through the door to the north and go throught the portal. They are teleported to a room with one exit in all four cardinal directions. The party chooses to move east, and find a hallway. They set off an alarm that echoes through the hallway. The hallway has a north and south passage, and the party moves to the north, finding a door. They move through the door, finding another intersection leading north and south. They see a door to the south, and go through it one by one. It is a small room with another door to the south. The door is different from the other doors in the dungeon; it is heavy and banded with metal. There are 3 identical small rooms with the same type of door, and the party slowly moves through them. They come to the otherside and see a long hallway with 4 doors leading west and one leading south. The doors leading west and south are locked. The party moves back through the small rooms and takes the passage north, which bends around the corner to the west. They lose a snake along the way. There is a door leading south which leads to another hallway bending west. The party goes in that direction, moving around a winding passage to find a wooden door, which is locked. Bronwen resummons a battleaxe as his Pact Weapon, and hacks the door to pieces over the course of a minute. They find a room with a portal in it. They take it, losing four of the snakes, and it leads them right back to the portal above the Carrion Crawler room. Bronwen moves south into the next room, while Horus goes through the portal. Sorono goes through the portal after Horus, and Engelbert is plunged into darkness. He follows after Bronwen to the south. The party has split. Sorono and Horus are teleported to the room with four exits in the cardinal directions, and go east again. Very soon thereafter a Chimera shows up in both locations, and battle ensues. Horus Conjures a Polar Bear, and then Wildshapes into a Polar Bear himself. Sorono smashes a Chimera with a Guiding Bolt. The Chimera claws, bites and breaths fire on Horus and Sorono. The party whittles it down and eventually kills it. Horus' Polar Bear attacks Sorono and brings him down. The Polar Bear then eats Horus as well. On the other side of the dungeon, the next Chimera brings Bronwen low with it's attacks, and both Bronwen and Englebert run to the north, with Englebert again casting Fog Cloud in the room. The Chimera finds Bronwen in the room and drops him. Englebert walks north and finds a portal, walking through it. He continues walking and sets off an alarm. Englebert moves north through a door, and then finds another locked door. He moves east and finds his lantern, and then falls on it, plunging him into darkness. Death Synopsis: Bronwen is eaten by a Chimera Engelbert is killed by random monsters in the darkness El Sorono is eaten by a Polar Bear Horus is eaten by his own conjured Polar Bear Post Mortem recap: The party learned that: * Losing 5 HP for breaking a rule doesn't come off of temp HP * The Black Pudding room has an alpha numerical code on the floor * Pulling the lever reveals more letters and numbers on the floor, looking like a code * There are heavier metal banded doors in the dungeon * Doors can be hacked down by using an Athletics check and a heavy weapon like a battleaxe * The party finds a portal that sends them back to an earlier explored area. * Always bring a light * If the party splits and gets a random encounter, both parties get the encounter * Rule Change: Conjure animals is limited to 2 animals from this point forth due to sanity * More was learned about the shape of the dungeon, and the new area found was in the northeast corner * DM hint - if you find something that's difficult to get to, you have an obligation to explore it * DM hint - there have been very few rooms searched, and very few secrets discovered Category:Fatal One Episodes